Blog użytkownika:Isthealice/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: MaJAeNBracken
center|260px Halo, halo! Czy wszyscy mnie widzą? Czy wszyscy mnie słyszą? Przed wami znów przystojny Fred Weasley. Witam was serdecznie w Magicznych rozmówkach! Dziś przypadkowo zatrzasnąłem się w ciasnym schowku na miotły z MaJĄeNBracken. Nie mogłem nie wykorzystać okazji, żeby ją… spytać o wiele rzeczy! Tak, tak, niesforne skrzaciki. Dobrze wiem, jakie figlarne myśli kłębią się w waszych umysłach. ---- Fred: Przejdźmy jednak do mojej słodkiej towarzyszki. Witaj Maju! Trochę tu duszno, co? MaJAeNBracken: Oj, tak! Fred: Na szczęście masz przy sobie takiego przystojniaka jak ja. Gdyby ci było gorąco, to mogę cię nieco ochłodzić ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). No dobra, żarty na chwilę na bok, przejdźmy do twojego… nicku. Nie będę oryginalny, ale absolutnie nie rozumiem drugiego członu, ani powodu, czemu niektóre litery są duże. Wiadomo, rzuca się w oczy imię Maja, ale co z dalszą częścią? MaJAeNBracken: „En” pochodzi od pierwszej litery mojego nazwiska, natomiast „Bracken” pochodzi z mojego dziecięcego poszukiwania pseudonimu. Jako wielka pasjonatka orłów wpisałam w translate'a „orlica”, przetłumaczyłam na łacinę i wyszło „bracken”. Jak się potem okazało, jest to nazwa paproci (śmiech). Fred: No nieźle. Czyli jesteś paprociową orlicą. Niesłychane! Sekret twojego pseudonimu już znam, ale wciąż nie wiem, jak trafiłaś na Harry Potter Wiki. Czy wiązała się z tym jakaś niesamowita, mrożąca krew w żyłach historia? MaJAeNBracken: Jeszcze z trzy lata temu byłam niemal obsesyjną fanką Harry'ego Pottera. Po przeczytaniu książek miałam jednak potrzebę dowiedzieć się więcej. HPW mi dostarczyło wiele informacji. Widząc, że powstała tu cała społeczność, zachciałam być jej częścią, poznać innych ludzi interesujących się HP, jako że dookoła mnie ich brakowało. Fred: Czyli to na Harry Potter Wiki trafiłaś najpierw, jeśli chodzi o FANDOM? MaJAeNBracken: Tak. Myślałam potem o innych, jednak ostatecznie zostałam wierna HPW! ^^ Fred: A jak było z Pottermore lub Harry Potter Net? Posiadałaś tam konta? Trzy lata temu Pottermore działało jeszcze w inny sposób – można było dołączyć do wybranego domu i zdobywać dla niego punkty. MaJAeNBracken: Tak, pamiętam tę wersję. Dołączyłam do Ravenclawu, jednak nie bardzo wiedziałam na czym polegało zdobywanie punktów etc., więc jedynie zrobiłam test na dom i różdżkę. Fred: Od jakiegoś czasu znów można wykonać test na dom, różdżkę, a nawet patronusa. Skorzystałaś? Co ci wyszło? MaJAeNBracken: A jakże! Moim domem zawsze i na zawsze był Ravenclaw (gdziekolwiek bym nie robiła testów, oczywiste było, że jestem Krukonką), po ponownym zrobieniu testów na różdżkę wyszedł mi inny wynik: czarny bez, włos z ogona jednorożca, 13 i 3/4 cala, natomiast gdy sprawdziłam, jakiego mam patronusa, okazało się, że jest nim łabędź, chociaż nie bardzo się z tym zgadzam. Fred: Czarny bez! Masz bardzo unikatową różdżkę, zazdroszczę. Co do patronusa, dlaczego według ciebie niezbyt pasuje? MaJAeNBracken: Wiążę łabędzia z właścicielem takiego patronusa w serii HP, a była to Cho Chang, której nie darzę sympatią. Poza tym nie czuję żadnej więzi z tym ptakiem. Fred: Jak dla mnie patronus powinien odzwierciedlać nas, więc nie powinnaś się przejmować, że miała go też Cho (której swoją drogą też nie lubię, hihi). Mi oczywiście łatwo mówić, bo trafił mi się smok, który bardzo mi pasuje. W takim razie jakiego patronusa byś chciała mieć? Które zwierzę cię odzwierciedla? MaJAeNBracken: Czuję, że moim patronusem jest orzeł. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam, jest to zwierzę, które zawsze uwielbiałam i się z nim utożsamiałam. Ma swój majestat i powagę, a oprócz tego jest w stanie spojrzeć na każdą sprawę z góry, bez angażowania się w nią osobiście, emocjonalnie, tylko z przejrzystością. Fred: No i jest symbolem Ravenclawu, do którego przynależysz. Na temat bycia Krukonką zaraz cię zapytam, jednak zanim do tego przejdziemy, przygotowałem coś specjalnego. Powiedz mi – masz na avku Scabiora. Dlaczego on? MaJAeNBracken: Nieraz byłam pytana, jaki jest mój ulubiony czarny charakter w serii. Zmusiło mnie to do pewnego rodzaju przemyśleń. Ostatecznie doszłam do wniosku, że jest to postać, którą najnormalniej w świecie lubię; Jest to jedna z niewielu „złych postaci”, którą prawdziwie darzę sympatią. Oprócz tego nie jest też najbrzydszy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Fred: Hehe, czyli kryło się za tym coś więcej! Wiedziałem! Skoro mowa o dobrej i złej stronie: po której stanęłabyś na wojnie? Śmierciożerców czy Zakonu? MaJAeNBracken: Nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, czy byłabym na tyle silna, ale myślę, że byłabym po stronie Zakonu. Zawsze dążę do pokoju, sprawiedliwości i równych praw, w tym przypadku nie byłoby inaczej. Fred: W takim razie przekonajmy się, jak byś sobie poradziła w trakcie walki ze śmierciożercami! ---- MaJAeNBracken przeciwko śmierciożercom 1. Jesteś Neville’em Longbottomem. Siedzisz w Wielkiej Sali na śniadaniu, gdy nagle przylatuje sowa. Dostajesz do rąk list, w którym jest napisane: „Jak tam rodzice? Całuski od Belli.”. Co odpisujesz? MaJAeNBracken: Odpisuję: „Świetnie, są na urlopie w Europie, codziennie wysyłają mi sową listy z pozdrowieniami, a twoi?” 2. Jest ci niesamowicie gorąco. Kierujesz się do łazienki w lochu, gdy nagle zauważasz czyjąś zgrabną nogę wystającą spod prysznica. Następnie widzisz wysuwający się palec, która kiwa zachęcająco, abyś podeszła bliżej. Czujesz, że to może być noga Snape’a, co zrobisz? MaJAeNBracken: Mimo wszystko sprawdzam. Jestem niesamowicie ciekawska i wiem, że prędzej czy później ściągnęłoby to na mnie kłopoty. right|250px 3. Tańczysz na balu maskowym wśród śmierciożerców, wszyscy macie na sobie maski (ale nie takie, jak noszą śmierciożercy, tylko takie na bal). Nie chcesz zostać zdemaskowana. Nagle podchodzi do ciebie łysy mężczyzna, którego maska zsuwa się z twarzy, jakby nie miał nosa. Prosi cię do tańca, co mu powiesz? MaJAeNBracken: „Nie odmówiłabym mężczyźnie, który najwyraźniej ma nosa do ładnych pań, ale chyba skręciłam sobie kostkę. Co za pech!” 4. Jest dzień, a Fenrir Greyback zmierza w twoją stronę, by cię zaatakować. Nagle dostrzegasz, że jego skóra błyszczy się na słońcu, podobnie jak Edmunda ze Zmierzchu. Co robisz? MaJAeNBracken: Wyciągam z kieszeni podręczne lusterko, oślepiam Fenrira jego własnym blaskiem i biorę nogi za pas! 5. Draco Malfoy umawia się z tobą na tajne spotkanie w Szafce Zniknięć. Przychodzisz o umówionej porze, ale w szafce znajdujesz tylko nadgryzione jabłko. Co z nim zrobisz? MaJAeNBracken: Zjadam. Jedzenia nie powinno się marnować! ---- Fred: Nieźle ci poszło, Maju. Myślę, że z tobą na czele śmierciożercy nie mają szans, hehe. MaJAeNBracken: No a jak! Fred: Okej, test zdany na Wybitny, jak na Krukonkę przystało. Wróćmy zatem do tematu tego domu – stwierdziłaś, że zawsze ci wychodzi Ravenclaw, że właśnie on ci pasuje. Dlaczego tak uważasz? MaJAeNBracken: Cechy, które są cechami reprezentatywnymi dla Ravenclawu, opisują mnie wyśmienicie, a patrząc na cechy uczniów innych domów, wiem od razu, że wśród nich nie ma miejsca dla mnie. Fred: Dopisałbym do tego, że zarażasz szczęściem. Gdy o tobie myślę, to właśnie tak cię widzę: w małym ciele wielki promyk słońca. MaJAeNBracken: Aww, dziękuję! <3 Fred: Wspomniałem o twoim wzroście nie bez powodu. Ci, którzy nie wiedzą, to właśnie się dowiedzą, że rzeczywiście udało nam się spotkać – i to nie raz. Jak wspominasz te spotkania, Maju? MaJAeNBracken: Z sentymentem i uśmiechem na twarzy! Początkowo bałam się, że mówiąc głupstwa zniechęcę wszystkich do siebie, ale jak tylko doszło do spotkania, byłam przeszczęśliwa i chciałam, by te wspólnie spędzone dni nigdy się nie skończyły. Fred: Gdy ujrzałem cię pierwszy raz na żywo, to emanowała od ciebie aura ciepła, byłaś jak mały, słodki cukierek. Wydawałaś się też dość nieśmiała, ale biło od ciebie coś, co sprawiało, że można cię było polubić od razu. Może to nieco pokręcony opis, ale zastanawiam się, czy dobrze cię wówczas odczytałem – uważasz się za nieśmiałą, ale pogodną osobę? MaJAeNBracken: Oj, zależy. Jak byłam małą dziewczynką, biła ode mnie pewność siebie, zaprzyjaźniałam się z każdym człowiekiem przypadkowo spotkanym w autobusie czy pociągu, starszym i młodszym. Z czasem to zanikło i przez parę kolejnych lat byłam dosyć nieśmiała, ale mam wrażenie, że coraz bardziej ta cecha u mnie zanika. Pogody ducha nigdy mi natomiast nie brakowało! ^^ Fred: Co do ostatniego, muszę się zgodzić. Nie powiem, zaskoczyłaś mnie ze swoją śmiałością. Wracając do spotkań – powiedz mi, co cię najbardziej zaskoczyło, gdy miałaś okazję spotkać ludzi z Harry Potter Wiki na żywo? Coś poza wzrostem Adama, oczywiście. MaJAeNBracken: To, jak szybko udało mi się znaleźć z nimi wspólny język. Moją największą obawą było stanie z boku i obserwowanie wydarzeń, nie biorąc w nich udziału, jednak okazało się to szybko błędem. Wszyscy byli (i są nadal) cudowni! <3 Fred: Myślę, że wszyscy miło będziemy wspominać te czasy, oby było jak najwięcej wspólnych spotkań, w takim gronie to sama przyjemność! :) Okej Maju, mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze. Zabawy się we… ---- Władcę magii Możesz posiąść jeden z przedmiotów, ale musisz wybrać, który. Czarna różdżka / Peleryna niewidka thumb|left MaJAeNBracken: Peleryna niewidka Przypominajka / Złoty znicz MaJAeNBracken: Złoty znicz thumb|right Mapa Huncwotów / Peleryna niewidka MaJAeNBracken: Peleryna niewidka Felix Felicis / Veritaserum MaJAeNBracken: Veritaserum Zmieniacz czasu / Mapa Huncwotów MaJAeNBracken: Mapa Huncwotów ---- Fred: Dobiegliśmy do końca wywiadów. Oddaję ci mikrofon, możesz pozdrowić, kogo tylko zechcesz. :) MaJAeNBracken: Pozdrawiam wszystkich użytkowników HPW, tak bliskich mojemu sercu! <3 Fred: Serdecznie ci dziękuję Maju za poświęcony czas! O, patrz, znalazłem klucz od schowka. Magicznie znalazł się w mojej kieszeni. Już otwieram, już cię wypuszczam! ---- Wywiad z Mają za nami! Podobało się? Koniecznie napisz! A jeśli masz ochotę poczytać wywiad z jakąś osobą z naszej wiki, zgłoś ją w wątku z zapisami. Możesz mi też napisać w prywatnej wiadomości na discordzie, jeśli chciałbyś, aby jakieś pytanie zostało zadane, a nie napomknę go zadać! W razie co możecie też pisać na mój emai: isthealice@gmail.com ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach